<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry-Poppin' Daddy by ladyofreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961253">Cherry-Poppin' Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo'>ladyofreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Escort Service, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Love Story, Romance, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich college hunk and Senator's son Ben Solo and his two roommates Poe and Finn concoct a scheme to make some good hard cash.  With that idea, Cherry-Poppin' Daddy, escort service is born:</p><p>“Cherry-Poppin-Daddy dot com.”  Rey stared at her bestie, Ben Solo.  “What the fuck are you doing?”<br/>“Creating an opportunity.” Ben turned the laptop and tapped a few keys.  “I find myself in need of some cash and this seems like a way to do it.”<br/>“I’m afraid to ask what service you’re offering.”<br/>Ben looked at her with all innocence.  “Dating, of course.  What did you think it was?”</p><p>But what is Ben offering under the table?  Cherry-poppin' services...yes, indeed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FRW Cherry Pop Prompt Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ding Dong Daddy of the D Car Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my besties, the FRW, for beta readin' and moodie makin' and evil promptin': FlavorofKylo, LexiRayne, JadedWarrior, AliReads2Much.<br/>Ali made the moodie!</p><p>The title refers to an amazing Swing/Ska band called Cherry Poppin' Daddies.  The chapter names are song titles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/38fBoPqHbAY">https://youtu.be/38fBoPqHbAY</a>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Ding Dong Daddy of the D Car Line</b> </span>
</p><p>“Cherry-Poppin-Daddy dot com.”  Rey stared at her bestie, Ben Solo.  “What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>“Creating an opportunity.” Ben turned the laptop and tapped a few keys.  “I find myself in need of some cash and this seems like a way to do it.”</p><p>“I’m afraid to ask what service you’re offering.”</p><p>Ben looked at her with all innocence.  “Dating, of course.  What did you think it was?”</p><p>Rey pinned him with a look.  “Let’s just say I thought it was illegal.”</p><p>Ben barked out a laugh.  “I’m not sleeping with the ladies, just escorting them to wherever they want or need to go.  Unless…?”  He winked at Rey, who rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Then what’s with the ridiculous name?”</p><p>Ben looked at Rey like she was an idiot.  “Marketing?  Click-bait?”</p><p>“You’re going to get click-baited by the FBI.”</p><p>He shot her a look.  He doubted it.  So did she.</p><p>Ben Solo, son of Senator Leia Organa, was not going to get in trouble with the FBI that easily.  He could talk his way out of a lot of situations--or his long-suffering mother could.</p><p>He was a bit of brat, Rey thought, though she’d known that about him since high school.  She couldn’t believe it when he showed up in her college freshman composition class looking hungover.  He’d begged her to write his paper for him, and she refused.  Then he proceeded to glue himself to her side as her new best friend.</p><p>Ben talked Rey and their mutual friends into renting a house and now they were all roommates in their last year of college.</p><p>As usual, Ben was in trouble with his family and they’d cut off his allowance.  Apparently, this new insane scheme was his way of making money.</p><p>Ben grinned at Rey.  “Read the fucking website, Gremlin.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that,” Rey grumbled, but she slid the laptop back toward her.</p><p>
  <b>Cherry-Poppin’ Daddy</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Need a man?  A mighty good man?  On a date or at a party?  We offer secure and safe escorts to meet your every need. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come and check out our packages. </em>
</p><p>Rey had to stop reading.  Ben had his biggest shit-eating grin on.  “That’s just, just--”</p><p>“Great?  Creative?  Stunning?”</p><p>“In it’s own ignorant way, I suppose.  This sounds like protestution, Ben.  Straight up…”  Rey waved her arms around.</p><p>“Read the packages, G.”</p><p>Rey clicked on the packages.</p><p>
  <b>Date Night</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Let us take you out on the town.  Want to run into friends and show off your new boyfriend?  We can do that. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Meet the Parents</b>
</p><p>
  <em> If your parents keep asking whether you have a man in your life, show them that you do.  Dinner at a fancy restaurant with a gentleman.  We are very good with the parental units. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Party Time</b>
</p><p>
  <em> We can escort you to your parties and bring you home again.  No need for awkward and pitying looks. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wild Night</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Dancing, partying, clubbing.  We’ll be there with you to keep you safe and drive you home. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Choose YOUR Night.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> We also offer exclusive deals for other kinds of escort services.  Please speak with a customer service representative for details.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love, Poe, Finn, &amp; Ben, Your Cherry-Poppin’ Daddies. </em>
</p><p>Rey cleared her throat.  She put two fingers to her ear, creating an invisible phone.  “Ring, ring,” she said.</p><p>Ben looked at her.</p><p>“Ring, ring,” she said more urgently.</p><p>Ben answered his own invisible, two-finger phone.  “Yes?”</p><p>“Is this customer service at Cherry-Poppin’ Daddy?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Ben said.</p><p>“What other services do you provide under the table?  And will you get your mother in trouble for fucking women for money?  Asking for a friend.”</p><p>“No,” Ben said and pretended to hang up.  “You think I’d tell you if I was taking cash for fucking women?”</p><p>“Yes, you absolutely would,” Rey declared.  “And you should because then I’d tell you not to do it.  A, because it’s illegal; and, B, because your family--”  Rey cut herself off.  “You’re an idiot.”  She jumped up.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Ben called.  “See, it was all Poe’s big idea.”</p><p>Rey turned around.  “I don’t even want to ask.”</p><p>Ben patted the seat next to him.  “It’s not gonna be me anyway.  It’s Poe.  Maybe Finn, though he keeps squinting at us like we’re a little nuts.”</p><p>“Spill it,” Rey muttered with tight lips.  She sat next to him again.</p><p>“I’m not the handsome one.  Poe and Finn are.  Poe’s talking about escorting women who want a date without worrying about boyfriends or bullshit.  He thinks he can get them to pay him to… you know… take them out.  He and Finn can wear the clothes and look good, they have their charm and all that.  Me, I’m the brains.  And I’m going to offer an underground service.”</p><p>Rey gaped at Ben.  He wasn’t the handsome one?  She tried to process that idea.  She thought Ben was... more, way more, than handsome.  Handsome didn’t touch the masculine energy barely contained in his giant, restless body.  He was an alpha man.  Rey had to admit that Poe and Finn had classic good looks, charming smiles, and suave, slick manners.  Yet, among the three of them, Rey preferred Ben with his crooked smile and his lack of polish--which she suspected drove his mother crazy.</p><p>“Uh, so...” Rey said, trying to wrap her head about the idea.  “So the other guys will do the dating in this bizarre scheme.”</p><p>“Yeah, they can dress up in suits and shit, or whatever works for the occasion.  Then if the women want more…”  Ben shrugged.</p><p>“And what’re you going to do?”  Rey wasn’t even sure she wanted to know.</p><p>Ben looked at her.  “I’m going to offer to ease a virgin’s passage into the world of sex.”  He said it in sonorous tones as if reading a headline.</p><p>Rey blinked.  Her mouth dropped open.  “You’re going to… <em> what </em>now?”</p><p>Ben made a banner in the air with his big paws.   “Ease a virgin’s passage--”</p><p>“Good God, Ben, you… what the fuck?  What the actual fuck?”  Rey leapt up from her seat.  “You can’t.  You can’t offer to take people’s virginity.  What the hell kind of thing is that?”</p><p>He looked offended.  “It’s a much-needed service.  Poe and Finn told me that I could help that way.”</p><p>“Now, explain to me--”  Rey pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Never mind, Ben.  Let me talk to them.  Don’t go live with that fucking website.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ben said.  “Too late.  We already did.”  He whirled around in his chair.  “Wanna try us out?”</p><p>“No,” Rey barked over her shoulder.</p><p>“Kidding about the virgin service,” Ben called.  “Just a joke… maybe.  Or not.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Silver Tongued Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Silver Tongued Devil</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey ground her teeth and waited for the Terrible Two to come home from whatever escapade they were involved in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn and Poe barrelled through the door, literally giggling, only to find Rey seated in the kitchen with her arms folded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two fuckers,” she snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who, </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Poe said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this cherry popping scheme you have?”  Rey stood up and watched the two of them look at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re starting an escort service,” Finn said.  “What of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dragging the Senator’s son into it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s protecting our investment,” Poe growled.  “What’s up your ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said Ben could take people’s virginity.  Did I hear that correctly?” Rey put her hands on her hips.  “What the actual fuck does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn busted out laughing.  Poe followed suit.  Rey tapped her foot and waited for them to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a useless playboy,” Poe said.  “He’d be good at it.  Since he’s already a dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe high-fived Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a useless dick,” Rey hissed.  “Shut the fuck up or he’ll hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am,” Ben said from the doorway.  “A useless playboy and a dick.  I can fuck, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey whirled as Ben casually strolled into the kitchen to fish a beer out of the fridge and open it.  He took a couple of bottles out of the fridge and offered them to the assembled company.  Rey declined the offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes Ben Solo uniquely qualified to do this task?” Rey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three men stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a big dick,” Ben said.  He took a swig of beer.  “I can pop those cherries and then the women can go on to have good sex lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three clinked beer bottles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virginity is a social construct and you three are misogynistic pigs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And proud of it,” Poe shouted as Rey swept out of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Diabolic Tastemaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Diabolic Tastemaker</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stomped off to her room at the end of the hall.  She flounced in, shed her clothes, and slipped into a soft t-shirt and shorts to sleep in.  She stalked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.  Her other roommates, Rose and Gwen, weren’t around and Rey dearly missed them.  They would be glad to yell at the idiot boys about their stupid scheme.  Rey hoped no one would get hurt in the process.  She had visions of the police raiding the house and carting everyone off to jail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went back to her room and lay on her bed.  She turned off the lights but left the LED strips on.  They circled the perimeter of her room and gave off a soft blue glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle knock sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rey asked in an irritated voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad,” Ben said with a scratch or two on the wood.  He opened the door a crack and looked in with one eyeball.   “Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes.  “All right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door fully, slid into the room, and sat on the edge of the bed.  He wore a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top.  His hair fell into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Ben said.  He picked up the remote Rey used to change the color of her LED lights.  He flipped through all the colors one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad, Rey.  It’s for fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey huffed.  “You can’t sell your dick, Ben.  Honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the table?”  He put down the remote and started plucking at the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just one of the problems with your scheme,” Rey said.  “God, Ben, just go make nice with your family.  Or get a legitimate job.  What’re you doing with your life, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben fell back on the bed.  “Dunno.  Hate everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a baby,” Rey stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled over to one side and put his head on his elbow.  “Can I take your virginity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Rey said, scrolling on her phone.  “Too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben lay back.  “All right.”  He paused.  “I think I’d be good at it, though.  I’m considerate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey snorted.  “In high school, you threw a huge party in your mother’s townhouse and never showed up yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was taking someone’s virginity.”  Ben gave Rey a winning smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey threw a pillow at him.  He caught it, rolled on his stomach, and bunched it up under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d let her come first,” he said.  “The virgin, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic,” Rey muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it would be.  I’m good in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked up from doomscrolling.  “How nice for you, but what about love?  What about connection?  What about true feelings?  Not a purchase order for sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s grand,” Ben said sarcastically.  “But what if you don’t have all those things and you’d like to have sex?  Or you’re afraid of losing your virginity?  Or you think it’s never going to happen?”  He crawled up next to her.  “Or you have a shithead boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pressed her lips together.  He had just described her life in high school.  She looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” she said.  “Just stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he said and tucked the pillow behind his head.  “Just saying.  Men are dicks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all,” Rey said.  “Or that’s the hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw,” Ben said.  “All.”  He bunched up the pillow restlessly and rolled over to face her.  “It just depends on what you feel like dealing with.”  He yawned hugely.  “Night.”  He reached out a long arm and turned off the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat in the dark for a moment.  “What’re you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sleep here?  Too tired.”  He yawned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Rey said.  “I’m kicking you out if you take up the whole bed, though.  You’re too big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t know I’m here,” Ben muttered into the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlikely.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey scrunched down next to the huge snoring giraffe.  This had happened before.  Sometimes Ben wandered into her room to talk and never left.  He would snuggle his big self into her bed and proceed to be up in her business all night.  His long arms and legs flopped all over her, and he sometimes muttered in his sleep.  That was when Rey would poke him awake and tell him to get lost.  He’d raise up on an elbow, hair mussed and hanging in his eyes, with a puppy-dog look in his eyes, then wander off down the hall to his own bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, when she woke, he was still there, draped over top of her, snuffling in her ear.  She moved his big leg first.  He had her pinned down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off, you great beast,” she growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, what?” he asked groggily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poked him in the ribs.  “I said, get off me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben moved his arm and rolled over.  He nestled down into the covers.  “Sheesh.  Grumpy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey lay looking at the ceiling.  “Ben, you need to go back to your own room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it here,” he muttered.  “And can’t right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?”  Rey threw back the covers and sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cherry-poppin’ Daddy ready for action.”  He stretched.  “Wanna see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, great.  No, thanks.”  Rey hopped up and headed for the bathroom listening to Ben’s low laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cherry Poppin' Daddy Strut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Cherry-Poppin’ Daddy Strut</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The roommates had a tradition of getting together for Sunday night dinner--not just eating together but cooking.  Until Gwen instituted the Sunday evening get-together, they ate separately every evening.  Rey had been content with scavenging old protein bars for her dinner and the boys noshed on fried whatever.  Rose and Gwen had usually ordered take-out or cooked alone.  However, no one argued against a healthy home-cooked meal, especially if Gwen presided over the menu, and they used it as time to connect with one another before another busy week began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rose and Gwen had returned from their weekend away, all the roommates, boys included, gathered in the big family kitchen to make roast chicken, potatoes, and veggies for dinner.  The boys began explaining their new entrepreneurial venture, Cherry-Poppin’ Daddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose and Gwen exchanged looks.  “You three are going to get in trouble,” Rose said.  “And I’m not helping you out--just for the record.”  Rose was pre-law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took a sip of her beer and nodded at Ben, who made a face at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw, we’re fine,” Poe remarked, sucking down a swallow of beer.   “We’re not doing anything illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except taking people’s virginity for money,” Rey commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not advertising that service,” Finn said. “That’s on a case-by-case basis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still illegal,” Rose answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re you going to do it, anyway?”  Gwen asked as she transferred the whole chicken to the roasting pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stood.  He rolled up his sleeves and swigged the rest of his beer.  “Allow the master to demonstrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the chicken and touched the twine on its legs.  “Damn, girl, you have this thing tied up.  Bondage chicken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey snorted.  “I wouldn’t start with bondage, Ben.  That’s for later sexcapades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down his nose at her.  “I didn’t bind the chicken up.  Gwen did.”  He leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe, hand me that knife.”  Ben snapped his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone winced.  “What the fuck?  You’re going to use a knife on a woman?”  Finn shook his head.  “I’m out if you’re doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ben said patiently.  “I’m cutting the string.”  He sliced the string off and the chicken’s legs popped open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See,” Ben said, pointing at the chicken.  “Nice and open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t watch,” Rey groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben ignored her and held up a finger.  “First, the woman has to come.”  He rubbed the chicken’s opening at the top.  “Or you can lick her, but I’m not doing that to this chicken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank merciful heavens,” Rey muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen sat down.  “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, eventually,” Ben said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many women have you… uh…?” Rose attempted to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deflowered,” Poe supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey counted on her fingers.  “As far as I know, Ben’s had five girlfriends since he was fifteen.”  She looked at him.  “Is that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t take everyone’s virginity, Rey,” Ben corrected.  “Only three of the five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did have something of a reputation,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I continue this demonstration?” Ben asked.  “I’m trying to explain the technique.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would think it fairly self-explanatory,” Rey countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would think that, having fucked that idiot Hux,” Ben snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sent him a dirty look.  He grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Ben said.  “Once the woman comes…”  He stopped and looked up.  “You know, it should really be with your tongue because it adds wetness.  Unless you have lube.”  He looked at the butter that Rose had put on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stick your unwashed, chickeny hand in there, Ben Solo, and I lop it off.”  Rose held up a knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine,” Ben said.  “You then take one finger and push it up inside her.”  He slid a finger in the chicken’s cavity.  “Then another finger and spread them so they open her up.  You can move them in and out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire group watched with appalled anticipation.  Ben spread his fingers to show what to do inside the chicken.  He removed his hand and picked up his empty beer bottle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, once you get her somewhat open and relaxed, you can start putting your dick inside.”  He pushed the beer bottle up in the chicken and moved it in and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey exchanged horrified looks with Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s it.”  Ben pulled the bottle out and set it on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was disgusting,” Poe said.  “Seriously, man.  Just… demented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone want pizza?” Rey asked.  “I’m not eating deflowered chicken.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No Mercy for Swine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>No Mercy For Swine</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Rey sat at the tiny desk in her room doing some coursework.  Rose and Gwen knocked on the door before they proceeded to plop down on Rey’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boys have gone crazy,” Gwen announced.  “They’re making up flyers.  They have plans to hand them out around campus tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Rey said.  “One of the Senator’s minions will find out and shut it down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t Ben just deal with his life?” Gwen groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey put her feet on the desk.  “Because he’d rather deflower virgins, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to get any takers,” Rose said.  “What kind of stupid-ass service is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose they’re thinking they’ll get to be escorts, taking women out on the town,” Gwen said.  “Whether that works or not remains to be seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tapped her chin with a pen for a minute.  “Girls, how many friends do you have that would sign up for that service?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen sat up straighter.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey dropped her feet on the floor.  “Let’s call their bluff.  Make them actually do it.  They probably won’t enjoy it, especially if they have to be dragged out more than once an evening in suits and ties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose grabbed her phone and started scrolling.  “I know of several people who would do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s ask some men, too,” Gwen said.  “Scour your friends and acquaintances.  See who would sign up to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much are they charging?” Rose asked.  “I’m sending out a group text.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pulled up the website.  “$25 an hour.  A little steep for our friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll see who can manage it,” Gwen said.  “Even if we only have a few takers, the boys will get a taste of life as escorts.”  She looked at Rey.  “Who’s going to take on Cherry-Poppin’ Daddy himself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pressed her lips together.  “I am.  I’m going incognito, friends, until the big reveal when I show him how crazy he really is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long before Senator Mom gets wind of it all and shuts it down?” Gwen asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give it a week at most.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shake Your Lovemaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shake Your Lovemaker</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched with amusement as Ben, Finn, and Poe handed out flyers they copied in the student government office for free--because Finn was treasurer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gave Rey a winning smile as she stopped by to see how it was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, great!” he said.  “Shit, we already got some texts.  I might have to go out on dates, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?” Rey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, waving down a young woman.  “Flyer?  Cherry-Poppin’ Daddy is here to serve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman gave him a confused look but took a flyer.  “Daddy?  Ewww.”  She looked at the paper as if it was soiled.  She hurried away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t throw that away,” Ben called after her.  “Give it to a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed.  “Fuck,” he said.  “Hang on.”  He stared at the phone for a couple of seconds.  “Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got someone asking about the name of our business and what special services we offer.”  He read the text.  “She’s asking why it’s called ‘cherry-poppin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Rey said.  “You going to tell her about your service?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might,” he said.  He started typing with his big thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then,” Rey said.  “I hope it works out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up suddenly.  “Yeah, I hope so too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you at home,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya,” Ben replied absently.  He was staring at his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey walked away and hurried into the ladies room.  She pulled the burner phone out of her bag and texted him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Kira and I’d like my cherry popped.  Are you good?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The best, dearest.  The absolute best.  You can count on me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled to herself and began setting up the details.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sockable Face Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sockable Face Club</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was in her room when Ben got home.  He knocked on the door and stood leaning against the jamb.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Gremlin,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bennie,” she replied absently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came in and sat on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked up at him.  “Did you get set up?  Is she up for your service?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yep.  I gave her my qualifications and we set up a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it ‘the’ date or are you just meeting?”  Rey already knew the answers to these questions but she wanted to hear what Ben would say out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The actual thing.  We’re just going to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good.”  Rey plucked at her covers and drew her knees up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched her foot.  “I’m surprised, Gremlin.  Not going to talk me out of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” she said.  “You’ve got it all figured out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You upset about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked him in the eye.  “Why would I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged.  “I don’t know why you went out with Hux back in the day.  Why didn’t you go out with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey dropped her phone beside her.  “We didn’t run in the same crowd, Benjamin.  You were busy with the popular people and I was with the geeks.  You only knew me because of Hux.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had so many girlfriends.  How would you have had time for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted.  “But Hux, for shit’s sake.  Why him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone is popular and pretty,” Rey mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was an asshat,” Ben stated firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gazed at her.  “Well, I hope he did okay with you.  I doubt it, but I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re thinking you would have done better, Mr. Cherry-Poppin’ Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at her.  “Couldn’t have done worse, I bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tossed a pillow at him.  “Go away, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught it with one big paw.  “Can I stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right.”  Ben got up.  “You’re not… jealous.  Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re crazy for offering to have sex with people you don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all for money,” Ben said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.  “This is easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched him turn and leave.   She planned to prove that it wasn’t easier.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Zoot Suit Riot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Zoot Suit Riot</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wasn’t jealous, exactly, since she was the one pretending to be Kira, but she was a little disturbed that Ben would choose to be a stranger’s first sexual partner.  She really thought he wouldn’t go through with this insane scheme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the boys received a lot of requests for escorts, based on behind-the-scenes machinations by Gwen, Rose, and Rey.  Friends and acquaintances seemed intrigued by the idea and signed up to utilize the service.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of days after the flyers went out, Rey found Ben creating a spreadsheet of dates on his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going on the dates, too,” he said.  “They need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that,” Rey replied, looking at the list of clients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up from his chair.  “Going out soon.”  He raked a hand through his thick hair.  “Yeah.”  He tapped the desk with a finger.  “I have to get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get out,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but…  Help me pick out something that I look okay in?”  He looked at Rey.  “I have to stand next to…”  He gestured at the door.  “I’m too tall and weird and I don’t know what I should wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey went to the chest of drawers.  “Where’s that one sweater you have? I think it’s dark blue or black?  Kind of thick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fished around and drew out the sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rey said.  “Jeans or black pants?  What’s the occasion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Party.  Informal.”  He held up the sweater.  “Okay.  I have both jeans and black pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked in the closet and rifled through the hangers.  “Black jeans.  Here you go.”  She pulled out a hanger.  He took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Gremlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes.  “Someday you have to stop with the gremlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?  I like gremlins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right,” she sighed.  “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys showed themselves to their roommates before they left.  Each had a date for the same party.  Rey and the girls were going to arrive separately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn looked polished and handsome; Poe was smooth and debonair.  Ben looked like a tall Sasquatch in a sweater, but Rey thought he was adorable.  She’d always thought so, even when he was fifteen and hadn’t grown into his big hands and feet.  At least he didn’t think too much about being a little goofy-looking; he was too busy being a cocky rich kid--with an air of confidence that had taken him far.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Midas In Reverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Midas In Reverse</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was a mad crush held in someone’s rented house, much like the one Rey lived in.  There was music on the stereo, people packed into every corner, and Ben standing with a tall, elegant girl named Bazine, one of Gwen’s friends.  Bazine watched Finn, though she stood next to Ben.  Finn was talking to Kaydel, who was obviously his date.  Both were laughing and talking up a storm.  Poe was in a corner looking into another woman’s eyes.  Rey didn’t recognize her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself.  He stood with a beer in his hand and a blank expression on his face.  He swayed a little until he saw Rey.  She smiled at him and walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going, Daddy?” she asked in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked startled and then broke into a grin.  “I’m good, Gremlin.”  He shot a glance at Bazine who was edging away from him.  He nodded in the direction of the kitchen.  “Could use another beer.  Come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked into the kitchen and pushed past the people at the table to huddle in a corner near the stove.  “I don’t think she likes me,” Ben said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who, Bazine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think she wanted Poe or Finn.  I was the only one left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gazed at him.  “Feeling like you’re the last one to be picked for kickball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chuckled.  “Definitely.”  He paused.  “We brought some flyers to hand out and I was hoping the girl I’m supposed to… you know… was here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,”  Rey said.  “I see.  Well, maybe she doesn’t want to tell you who she is until the last minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted another beer?” Rey reminded him while he stood there chewing his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want to go home,” he blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey put a hand on his arm.  “I know but this isn’t a real date.  This is your job and you’re getting paid to be here.  In fact, you need to go back and find Bazine instead of talking to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, all right,” he said reluctantly.  “You staying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a while, but you can’t talk to me.  You have to talk to Bazine and her friends, or else it’s not a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, what if you had to take her home later and fuck her,” Rey whispered.  “Because she revealed she’s the one who texted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips curled downward.  “Don’t even say that, Gremlin.  What a horrible idea.  I can’t fuck her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?  She’s pretty and she has money.  It could be her.”  Rey watched a series of expressions play across Ben’s face--variations of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I never thought of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you should,” Rey said.  “See you at home.”  She left Ben standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she left the party, Rey saw Ben standing next to Bazine with his hand near her back, trying to look like he cared about what her friends were saying.  He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey caught his attention and gave him a little wave.  He nodded, a bit miserably, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much later that night, after she had gone to sleep, Rey was awakened by a soft knock on her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gremlin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up.  “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door a crack.  “Can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He padded in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was she the one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said.  “She paid for a threesome, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was fully awake as Ben sat on the bed.  She switched on the light and blinked.  “Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plucked at the covers.  “She said not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Rey breathed.  “Right to your face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I heard it.  I wasn’t drunk and she was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I’m sorry, Bennie.”  Rey truly was.  It was weird because he’d never had trouble getting girls to like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right,” he said and hiked himself up to the top of the bed.  “I know I don’t have smooth moves or a handsome face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have plenty of women who like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” he softly, clearly unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re perfect--handsome, tall, built, and all that.”  Rey touched his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” he said.  He wasn’t really listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And apparently you’re good with virgins,” Rey added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over suddenly.  “Was Hux good?  Was he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stared at him.  “I’m not discussing my sex life with you, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked into her eyes until she dropped her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired,” Rey said.  “Go back to your room and wait a couple of days, then you’ll be center stage again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben reached up and turned off the light.  “Can I--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Rey said.  She felt hot tears burn her eyes.  It’d been a while since she’d cried about being an idiot with Hux.  She blinked them back--too many tears shed.  She was over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Ben get up and pad out of her room, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Millionaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Millionaire</b> </span>
</p><p>‘Kira’ got a confirmation text the day of their meeting.  <em> Cherry-Poppin’ Daddy checking in.  Are we still on? </em></p><p>She texted back on the burner phone.  <em> Yes, Daddy </em>.</p><p>He sent a smiley emoji back.</p><p>Rey made sure she was home, in sweats, while Ben was getting ready.  She heard him whistling around the apartment and he left with a final, cheerful goodbye.  Rey sprang into action, jumping in the shower as fast as she could, and yanking on leggings, a nice top, and a pair of flats.  She packed a bag of necessities and headed for the hotel.</p><p>Once she got there, she was mesmerized.  It wasn’t at all what she expected.  The lobby was huge with a twinkling chandelier, antique fixtures, and thick carpeting.  She realized immediately that she was in a swanky place.  She had to give Ben props for doing this whole seduction thing right.  She texted him on the burner phone and said she had arrived.  He texted her the room number on the top floor and she rode the elevator up.</p><p>Rey had prepared a blistering speech about being careful and getting caught.  She was planning to tell him that she could have been an undercover vice cop, or an axe murderer, or <em> anyone </em>.  She was going to shout at him about how he could get his mother in serious trouble over this ridiculous and dangerous scheme.  And the fact that he held it in the most expensive hotel in town meant that he wasn’t going to make any money, unless…  She realized when the doors slid open that Ben must have borrowed the suite from his mother, probably without her knowledge.  That was even worse.</p><p>She stomped down the short hallway to the only door on the floor and banged on it, like she was the police about to bust someone.</p><p>The door opened and Rey came face-to-face with Ben in his sweater and black jeans.  Rey opened her mouth.</p><p>Ben pulled her inside and touched her face with both hands.  He leaned in and pressed his mouth against hers.</p><p>“All for you, Gremlin,” he said softly.  He stood back.  The lights were low, candles flickered on every surface, flowers perfumed the big sitting room.  A low gas fire crackled cheerfully and a hot tub bubbled in one corner.  A huge bed perched invitingly in the next room.  </p><p>She stared at him.  “No, this is for Kira.”</p><p>“You’re Kira,” he said.</p><p>“I’m not Kira,” she answered.  “Kira was made up to show you what a bad idea this is.”</p><p>“I think you, Rose, and Gwen managed to show us already,” Ben said.</p><p>“It only seemed like a bad idea to you because you didn’t get chosen for a threesome.”</p><p>“If that’s what you think of me, Rey, that’s pretty fucking mean.”  He turned away and pulled a bottle of champagne out of its bucket.  He popped the cork and poured two glasses.</p><p>Rey stood there stupidly with all the words she planned to say stalled out inside her brain.</p><p>Ben handed her a glass and she took it.</p><p>“To bad ideas,” he said and clinked his glass against hers.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said and drank.</p><p>“Care to have a seat so you can yell at me in comfort?”</p><p>“I thought you’d want to yell at me.  I’m the mean one.”</p><p>He crossed one leg over the other.  “Yeah, well, you have a really high opinion of me, apparently.”</p><p>“You came in my room complaining about not being chosen,” Rey said.  “What was I to think?”</p><p>“It hurts my ego that a woman would choose to exclude me, even if I didn’t want to fuck her.  Maybe you can understand that just a little?”</p><p>Rey set her champagne down.  “You didn’t want to do it, but you wanted her to ask you?”</p><p>“About sums it up.”  He paused and took a drink.  “I know what I look like, Rey.  I’m too big, too tall, and my face is…”  He stopped.</p><p>“You’ve had numerous girlfriends,” Rey shouted.  “If you want to get fucked, you don’t have to troll the fucking internet.  What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>He jumped up and started pacing.  “I don’t know.  I just… fuck.  I don’t know.  It started as a joke and then it got real.  And now it’s brought all the stuff back.”  He paused.  “I bought them.”</p><p>“Bought whom?”</p><p>He waved his long arms.  “My girlfriends.”</p><p>Rey stared at him in amazement.  “How?”</p><p>“Senator’s son has money and prestige.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rey said.</p><p>“And a big dick.  I got them to go out with me, then I fucked them, and they liked it.  I’m good in bed.  I like women, I love their taste and smell, and I care about their pleasure.  I always have.  I might seem like a playboy or an asshole, but I try so hard not to be that guy.  But in the beginning, I had to buy them.”</p><p>“I get it,” Rey said.</p><p>He raked a hand through his hair and sat back down.  “Seemed to me that Hux’s cute little gremlin girlfriend was the only person who didn’t give a shit who I was.”</p><p>“I didn’t.  Still don’t,” Rey said.  “I like you.”</p><p>“I like you, too,” Ben said.  “I always have, and I thought it was a shame you were with him.”</p><p>“I know,” Rey said.  “Well, now I know.  If I’d known then, well, maybe things would have been different.  But you seemed so wrapped up in other things and other girls.”</p><p>Ben chuckled.  “Oh, I was.  I’m a little stupid.”  He reached out a hand.  Rey took it.</p><p>“Hey, how did you know I was Kira?” she asked.</p><p>He ran a hand down his face.  “I was going to cancel and told Gwen about it.  She told me that it was you and you wanted to make sure I was taught a lesson.  So, I thought I’d let you.”</p><p>“How kind of you to think of me,” Rey said sarcastically.</p><p>“I aim to please my favorite gremlin.  Hit me with the lecture,” he said and leaned back.  He put his hands behind his head and gave Rey an expectant look.</p><p>She started laughing.  “I think you’ve got the point.  Go back to your mother, make nice, and then get a real job.  Show her you’re not a complete reprobate.”</p><p>“Aw, she thinks I’m a sociopath anyway.  She and Dad have totally given up on me.”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t they?  You act like a teenager.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p>“So grow the fuck up, Ben Solo,” Rey said and smacked his leg.</p><p>“Ow,” he said.  He reached out and pulled her right across his lap.  He tucked her up in his arms where she fit perfectly.  She stared at him.</p><p>“This is still all for you if you want it to be.”</p><p>Rey looked at Ben and thought about when they found each other in the English class in their Freshman year of college.  He’d been delighted to see her, he’d walked her to classes when he ran into her, he’d asked her about her day, he’d made sure she was safe at night, and he’d invited her to live with the roommates.  And then he’d wandered into her room in the evenings to have a chat, sometimes asking to sleep in the same bed, for no apparent reason.</p><p>Until there was a reason.</p><p>He gazed at her lips and then moved in for a kiss.  Rey heard a needy noise come from her throat and she pushed her lips against his.  She was so hungry for him.  She adored him.  He was hers.</p><p>Ben smiled under Rey’s kiss.  “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>“Yes,” she said.  “Yes, this is all so beautiful.  I haven’t been with… I’ve been busy and haven’t really dated much.”</p><p>He leaned back in pretend shock.  “No!”  Then he laughed.  “You think I don’t know that?  I watched.  I was going to protect you from the assholes, but you didn’t really show much interest in dating.”</p><p>“I’m interested in you,” Rey mumbled.</p><p>He traced her cheek with his thumb.  “Then I’m really stupid because I couldn’t tell.  I thought you just tolerated me out of…  I don’t know, the goodness of your sweet heart.”</p><p>“No.” Rey shook her head.  “I have no goodness.  If I didn’t like you, I’d have been gone.  I’m socially awkward.”</p><p>He laughed.  “Me, too.”</p><p>She smiled.  “Yeah.”</p><p>Ben kissed Rey again and she touched his hair, his face, his shoulders while he kissed her thoroughly.</p><p>Eventually, he murmured that they should retire to the big luxurious bed and Rey crawled off his lap.  He swung her up into his arms and carried her into the room.  He laid her on the bed and proceeded to pull off every stitch of clothing on both of them.  When he pulled her close, she felt his warm body next to hers and she never wanted to be without him again.</p><p>Ben’s big hands went everywhere, cupping Rey’s breasts, stroking her back, tracing the cleft of her buttocks, trailing up between her legs, and back to touch her lips with one long finger.</p><p>“Lick,” he said, watching her eyes.</p><p>She opened her mouth and he slipped a finger in.  “Suck,” he said.</p><p>And she did.</p><p>He pulled the finger out of her mouth and put it in his mouth for a moment.  Then he traced the wetness down her body slowly, making her shiver slightly.  </p><p>Ben slid the finger through Rey’s soft fur toward the spot she needed him to touch.  She gasped and wiggled, opening her legs.  He smiled at her.  She tried to look away when a needy noise escaped her again.</p><p>“No, baby.  Look at me, please.  I want to see you come,” he said.</p><p>She felt a blush rise and looked at him.</p><p>His finger found the wetness between her legs and he gathered the dew between her soft folds.  His finger moved upward toward her clit.  Rey bit her lip when he found it.  He swirled and teased until she moaned aloud and moved her hips to find more friction.</p><p>She almost forgot he was watching her until she was close to coming.  </p><p>“Go ahead, sweetheart,” he murmured.  “Let go.”  He stroked her a little more intensely.</p><p>Rey turned her head and looked into his eyes--and then closed hers against the onslaught of pleasure that enfolded her.</p><p>“Ben,” she cried as she arched her back.</p><p>“I’m here,” he said softly against her temple as she drifted down.  “I’m right here.”</p><p>He held her so close, kissing her temple, ear, cheek, neck, wherever he could find a delicious spot.  She melted against him.</p><p>And blinked at him.  “Ben,” she said.</p><p>He raised his brows.</p><p>“I never did that before.  I mean, with someone else.”</p><p>He stared at her in surprise.  “Really?”</p><p>“Really,” she confirmed.  She smiled at him and wiggled.  “It was great.  Much better than alone.”</p><p>He chuckled.  “Yeah.  Well, good.”</p><p>“I guess you’re a cherry-poppin’ daddy after all.”  Rey stroked his chest.</p><p>Ben rolled over on top of her.  “Hux fucked you but didn’t make you come?  What an asshole.”</p><p>Rey made a face.  “I faked it.  I couldn’t get there and he was impatient.”</p><p>He held himself above her and his hair fell down around his face.  Rey stroked it back.  She smiled at him again.  Somehow, she couldn’t stop grinning.</p><p>“Well, fuck that.  Never fake it with me.  You don’t have to.”  He thumped his chest.  “I’m patient.  I’ll eat you out.  I’ll try whatever you like, sweetie.”  He paused.  “In fact, I can eat you out now.”</p><p>“Ben,” Rey said.  “We could do other--”  She ended in a yelp as he dived down and buried his face between her legs.</p><p>Ben was true to his word.  He found every spot that made Rey’s legs shake and her desire ramp up.  When he slipped two big fingers inside her, he made her see stars and scream his name yet again.</p><p>Afterward, Rey lay content and lazy while Ben rolled on a condom.  “I’d like to go inside you and make you come on my cock,” he said.</p><p>Rey opened her arms to him.  “Come on, Daddy, let’s go.”</p><p>He stopped for a second.   “Have I created a monster?”</p><p>She giggled.  “Maybe.”</p><p>“Am I doomed?”  He positioned himself above her.  She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.</p><p>“Possibly,” she breathed as he found her entrance.</p><p>“Good,” he said and pushed inside her slowly.</p><p>Rey gritted her teeth a little.  Ben was big and thick.</p><p>He stopped.  “Okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” she gasped.  “I’ll be okay.”</p><p>He pushed a little further and Rey opened her legs wider, adjusting the angle, until Ben was fully inside.</p><p>Rey took a breath.  “It’s like it never happened with Hux.”</p><p>Ben pulled out a little.  “Shouldn’t have.  Mine.  You’re mine, Gremlin.  Let me show you how good we can be.”</p><p>He slowly fucked her, never breaking eye contact.  Rey met his thrusts as her body eased around him.  He licked his thumb and found her clit yet again, timing his thrusts with the small, tight circles he drew.</p><p>Rey licked her lips and gave herself up to the sensations that she had missed.  Once more it all came together for her, though Ben was panting and biting his lip.  </p><p>“Don’t wait,” she whispered.  “Just go ahead.”</p><p>“No,” he barked and slowed down.  He closed his eyes.  “You feel so fucking good to me.”  He stopped moving and licked his thumb again.  “Come on my cock, baby.”  He pushed in as far as he could go and teased Rey gently.</p><p>The orgasm rose fast and claimed her.  She dug her nails into Ben’s back and he fucked her hard, roaring out his own satisfaction.</p><p>They lay together, not speaking, simply being together.  Rey snuggled against Ben and they twined fingers.</p><p>They spent the rest of the evening munching on take-out, lounging in the hot tub, and pleasuring one another in inventive ways.</p><p>As they lay panting yet again from their exertions, Rey asked the question, though she’d already guessed the answer.  “Whose suite is this?”</p><p>Ben sat up on an elbow.  “My mother’s. She uses it to house traveling dignitaries or sometimes to have meetings.”</p><p>“How did you get it?”</p><p>He shrugged.  “I know her credit card number and passwords.  I just called and booked it, pretending I was an aide.  She changes aides so often, the hotel doesn’t think twice about it.”</p><p>“You’re quite awful, you know that?”</p><p>He laughed.  “Yes, I do.  I need to stop.  I’ll stop now.  Well, tomorrow, after we sleep here tonight.”</p><p>“And you’re going to get a real job?”</p><p>Ben lay back.  “Yeah, I will.”</p><p>Rey crawled on top of him.  “I’ll suck you off every day when you get one.”</p><p>He laughed.  “Deal.”</p><p>“And you have to make nice with your family at some point.”  Rey gazed at Ben.  “No excuses.”</p><p>“I knew there had to be strings attached,” Ben groaned.</p><p>“Just one time to mend fences, then you can drop out of sight again.”</p><p>He rolled her underneath him.  “Ha, you have to come with me and tell them you’re my girlfriend.”</p><p>Rey narrowed her eyes.  “You’re going to feed me to the lions?”</p><p>“You bet,” he said.  “Then they won’t be worrying about me.”</p><p>She sighed.  “They’re not going to like me.  I’m a fucking feral gremlin.”</p><p>Ben grinned down at her.  “It’s okay.  They’ll like you just fine.  Dad has a thing about mouthy princesses--he calls my mother ‘your worship.’  And my mom will love a strong woman like you.”  He kissed her nose.  “And so do I.  Love you, that is.”</p><p>Rey stared into his eyes for a moment, then grabbed him and pulled him down to smash her face against his.  “I love you, too, Ben Solo.”</p><p>He growled in her neck.</p><p>“One last thing,” Rey said.</p><p>“Sure, Gremlin, anything for you.”  Ben gazed at her.</p><p>“Shut down that fucking website.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>